


Argentum

by Enigmatic_Stardust



Series: Wolfsbane [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Amnesia, Implied experimentation, Multi, Mystery, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada, a little darker than I originally intended but we're rolling with it, implied verbal manipulation, it's more plot and character driven than romance based though, slow build relationship, soft happy times too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Stardust/pseuds/Enigmatic_Stardust
Summary: It's the start of Jesse's seventh year at Hogwarts. He's preparing to start his training as an auror in order to hunt down Talon and the Deadlock Gang. However, he's got his own problems to deal with before he can fight them. Hanzo's dealing with his own troubles. He wants to help Jesse, but his after making a deal with his father, he's not sure how much longer he'll be able to stay at Hogwarts, let alone be Jesse's friend. To top it all off, Reyes has a secret, but he's not ready to let anyone in.





	1. Summary (Previously on Horizon)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've just come from reading the first fic, feel free to skip this recap!
> 
> If you haven't yet, please make sure to read "Horizon" first in order to avoid spoilers!

Jesse McCree is a young American wizard who was unaware of his magical heritage until he was found by the auror, Gabriel Reyes. After Reyes took down the Deadlock Gang, he organized a deal to help protect and ultimately save Jesse, who was one of the Gang’s more notorious members. After Reyes convinced his superiors that he could handle and careful Jesse, he brought Jesse with him back to England where he started to train as a wizard five years late. He was sorted into Gryffindor and from there he began his wizarding education.

Despite not being exposed to magic before meeting Reyes, Jesse was put into the sixth year due to his age. His time was quickly taken up by remedial classes and tutoring designed to help get him up to speed with his other classmates. Despite the efforts being put in by his teachers, for a while Jesse was less than thrilled about his position. He didn’t trust the majority of those around him and actively sabotaged their efforts to train him. However, after having a talk with Reyes, Jesse started to slowly warm up to his new life, especially after finding an unlikely friend in Hanzo Shimada, a Ravenclaw classmate who was also a sixth year. Initially, the two were less than friendly with each other, but after Hanzo helped Jesse during his first transformation at Hogwarts, the two became closer. 

As the year progressed, Jesse became to slowly open up to those around him, especially Hanzo and Reyes. Hanzo and him spent a lot of time together and Hanzo made it a habit to join him on full moons. However, it was during one of these visits that Doomfist, a high-ranking member of a mysterious organization known as Talon, confronted the two. Jesse was seriously wounded during the confrontation after trying to protect Hanzo from Doomfist. Ultimately, the two managed to escape with their lives, although Jesse was left with a cursed wound that was slowly killing him. 

With the help of Sombra, a seer and fellow classmate, Jesse was able to gain information to help solve the issue of his cursed wound. Reyes and him went to the witch Moira, who offered to heal Jesse and to create him a new arm. After breaking the curse and promising to get him a new arm by the end of the week, Reyes and Jesse left, only to be confronted on the way out by Talon. Jesse was forced to leave Gabriel behind after they were attacked.

 With the help of Jack Morrison, Gabriel’s boyfriend, and the Shimadas, Jesse was able to learn about Gabriel’s potential location. Hanzo and him attended a masquerade ball, where they were lured into a trap. While Jesse was captured, he was able to find Reyes in the process. He learned that he was being held by Moira, although her intentions seemed unclear since she kept good on her word, giving him a new arm while he was being held captive.

Jesse and Reyes were rescued by Hanzo and Jack, although their escape was delayed due to the full moon forcing Jesse to change. Jack was forced to leave with Reyes who was in a bad state due to Moira’s experiments. During Jesse’s transformation, Hanzo kept him from harming anyone by changing as well, revealing himself to be an animagus. After changing back, Jesse thanked Hanzo for running with him. The two were found in the morning by Jack and were taken to a wizard hospital in New York to recover. 

Eventually, Jesse and Hanzo were released and sent back to Hogwarts, but not before Jesse was put in Ana Amari’s custody while Reyes continued to recover. Jesse suffered from a brief depression after the event, but upon hearing about Reyes’s recovery he was able to pick himself up, despite his latest problem with his transformation.

The school year ended without any more troubles and after a somewhat melancholy farewell, Jesse left his life at Hogwarts to live with the Amaris over the summer.

 

Part 2 of Wolfsbane starts here…


	2. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tried to get used to Summer Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is here! Thank you again for all of the amazing comments on the last fic and the ones already popping up on this one! I'm glad you guys enjoyed Horizon enough to keep on reading <3

_He knew this smell. Jesse curled up into the blanket, refusing to open his eyes. The fabric was soft, but it was tinged with the smell of leather and cigarette smoke. It’d been another long night; the sort of night he liked to forget. There was the taste of blood in his mouth though and dirt beneath his nails. As distant as the memories of his othermind were, they still managed to linger just beneath the surface, close enough for him to skim._

_Jesse forced himself to sit up. Someone had brought him into the diner. He was always the last one to wake up after the full moon. They said it was because he was just a ‘pup’. They never treated him like a pup though. Jesse groaned and got to his feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around his naked form. There was blood on his fingers. He could feel it cracking between his joints._

_Mr. Talon walked out of the back, smiling mildly at Jesse when he saw him. “Ah, you’re awake. Good. We have a lot to discuss. Go get cleaned up and then meet me back in my office.”_

_Jesse took a quick, cold shower. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink and brushed his teeth until his gums bled. He still couldn’t shake the taste or smell of the night though. He liked most of the changes he had…or at least he felt like he did. It was difficult to say, but he definitely felt like the one from the previous night had been different. He pushed down the roiling acid in his stomach before dressed and going to see Mr. Talon._

_His office consisted of a temporary station in the back of the diner consisting of a table. He claimed he didn’t need a lot of space. He wasn’t going to stay long anyway._

_His smile hadn’t faded. If anything it grew wider when he saw Jesse._

_“I don’t have a lot of time, so let’s get right to it. Well done these past few months. I knew it was a good choice to bring you into our family.”_

_He felt his cheeks heat up with pride. Family. Mr. Talon was proud of him and still considered him family._

_“It’s time for you to start really getting to work though. I’ve trained you as much as I can. Now it’s time for you to get some experience. I have a task for you. I’ll be leaving you with a trusted friend of mine. You’re to do whatever she says, understood?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Good. Outside of helping her, you’ll be joining the others on missions now. You’re starting this afternoon. I understand that transformations can be difficult, but they don’t rest and neither will you. They need you, Jesse.”_

_He was needed. Jessed nodded eagerly, “I’m ready whenever they are.”_

_“Excellent. They’ll explain the operation to you in detail later. For now, go speak with my friend, Miss O’Deorain.”_

 

Jesse McCree flopped back onto the grass, staring up at the clouds as they rolled by. If it weren't for the heavy smell of petrichor and flowers, he could have been staring up at the sky back in America. He was thousands of miles from his old home though. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the distant rumble of a train passing through the countryside. Jesse sat up, peering out across the rolling hills to see the thin dark line running across the fields before it disappeared. To his understanding, it was common for students to look forward to and enjoy summer vacation.

He hated it.

He was bored. There was only so much studying he could do before his mind felt like a concrete wall and besides studying, there wasn’t much to do around the Amari house. There was flying and he did help Fareeha practice, but he wasn’t the best partner since he wasn’t very well versed in the art of Quidditch or flying yet. At night, he joined Ana in the kitchen. He wasn’t familiar with most of the dishes she made (or the kitchen for that matter) but he helped her as well as he could with preparing ingredients and taste testing. She’d been delighted to learn that he liked spicy food and once she’d gotten him past his initial misgivings of trying new things, cooking began rather enjoyable.

“Summer break is when I make all the food that I wish I could have while I’m at Hogwarts,” Ana explained while stuffing some rice into zucchini to make mahshi, “The house elves tried to make some of my favorites for me, but it was never quite the same. I believe they’re afraid of seasoning.”

It was supposed to be peaceful—a place away from it all as Ana put it, but he couldn’t help but feel restless. He was grateful that she’d agreed to take him in, but without something to distract him, he just felt like he was standing still while the rest of the world spun past him. He felt isolated, even with Fareeha’s company. She hadn’t been made fully aware of his situation, so he couldn’t talk to her about anything beyond his being an ex-criminal. She’d tried to pry a little, but he’d promised Ana to keep her out of it.

He did talk to Fareeha about one thing though that he hadn’t told Ana or even Gabe about yet. He’d told her about his and Hanzo’s kiss. She’d seemed genuinely surprised, but not for the reason he’d expected.

“Wait, that was your first kiss? You two haven’t been dating?”

“What? No!” he flushed bright red and nearly fell off his broom, “I mean, I don’t think so? We never said anything about it.”

“We _all_ thought you two were dating with the way you guys always ran off together. Even Angela thought you two were a couple already!”

“And you guys never said anything?” Jesse mumbled before tossing the quaffle over to her.

“You know how Hanzo is. He’s all hush hush about nearly everything. So what are you going to do now? First kiss is a big step, even if it’s on the cheek.”

“I’m not really sure…I’ve never dated or even thought that I was interested in anyone. Hell, I didn’t even know I liked Hanzo like that—what if I don’t and I’m just misunderstanding my feelings since I’m not really used to having people who are close to me and—“

Fareeha threw the quaffle back, “Relax, Jesse. I felt the same way when Angela and I first started dating. You like to be around him, right? I already know you’d do anything to help him and you clearly care about him a lot.”

“But I feel that way about all of my friends.”

She smirked, “Aw, you said friends. My point is though, you already know Hanzo is your friend. Dating someone is just…being a friend, but a little closer. It’s being with your best friend in a more exclusive way.”

“What if I just hold him back?” Jesse held onto the quaffle, looking away, “I mean…maybe it was all just an ‘in the moment’ sort of thing.”

“Even if it was, does that change how you feel about him? _You love him_. Whether you love him romantically or platonically, the fact still remains that you have a close bond to him.”

Jesse sighed and tossed her the quaffle, “Thanks. I know this is probably weird to talk about but it’s been driving me nuts trying to figure it out and I really didn’t want to go to your mom about it—no offense.”

“None taken,” Fareeha said, “It’s pretty awkward to get dating advice from parents. I guess that’s why you didn’t go to Gabe?”

“I thought he might laugh at me.”

“Well…to a degree, yes, but he would have given you the same advice I’m guessing. Have you written Hanzo since school ended?”

“I keep trying, but I just couldn’t figure out what to say with that in the way, you know?”

“I imagine. I avoided Angela for a week after the first time we held hands.”

Jesse laughed, “You did? I would have thought it’d be the other way around.”

“Angela is a lot more forward than I am,” Fareeha stated, “She just walked right up to me after our first Quidditch match and asked me to join her at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade! We’d never spoken a word to each other before then.”

 

Jesse smirked a bit at the memory. Fareeha had gone on to give him numerous stories about her dates with Angela. It’d eased his mind a bit, but it hadn’t completely calmed his confused nerves.

Jesse sat up and took out a folded up piece of parchment from his pocket and a pen. A half-finished letter was penned on it. He unfolded it and tried his best to straighten out the creases before carefully setting back to work from where he’d left off.

 

> Hanzo,

 

> I’m not too good with this whole letter-writing thing. I think I had a pen pal back in kindergarten but that may have been with the teacher as part of a class assignment so I don’t think that counts. You told me to write you, so here I am trying my hardest too.
> 
> It’s been a week since school ended…which you’ll be able to tell from the date on the letter…which is now wrong because I started writing this two days ago.
> 
> I wasn’t really sure what to say though. I didn’t know whether I should talk about what happened on the platform or whether that was something for us to talk about in person. I told Fareeha about it. I hope you don’t mind but I needed advice. I think you can understand why though. You know how I am. Friendships…relationships they’re messy. I second-guess myself on them a lot.
> 
> I guess I just want you to know that I don’t regret it. The kiss I mean (of course you know what I mean). I just wish we had had more time to talk about it after.

 

Jesse paused. He wanted to write about how thinking about it made him nervous—how he wasn’t sure where it left them. Instead, he changed the topic.

 

> I haven’t seen Gabe or Jack either since classes ended. Ana said Gabe’s still recovering but she won’t tell me anything useful about it.
> 
> I’ve been having weird dreams lately. I don’t know what to make of them. They’re like memories but there are new bits and pieces that I don’t remember being part of the original memory. I’m not sure what to make of it. It’s probably all just in my head (literally) and me overthinking things. After what happened, it’d be normal to dream about Moira O’Deorain, right? Do you still have nightmares about that? Or about the woods? I never really asked about it, I know, but it seemed like something that was better left alone. I didn’t want to open up anything you weren’t ready to talk about. Hell, I wasn’t ready to talk about it either.
> 
> Ana’s still talking to the Ministry about me coming to visit you. I’ll let you know when I get a solid yes or no.
> 
>  
> 
> I miss you. It’s too tame around here without you.
> 
>  
> 
> -Jesse

 

There were parts of the letter he wanted to scratch off or hide, but he forced himself to leave the letter as it was. Jesse got to his feet and folded up the letter again before heading inside of the cozy little house. He was staying in the spare bedroom, which was cozier than any bedroom he’d been given over the years with other foster families. The walls were painted a cool tan and the sheets were blue. The windows opened up to one of the many flowerbeds so there were always flowers in his view. There was a desk in the corner along with a bookshelf. His trunk had been placed at the foot of the bed and Ana had given him free reign to do as he pleased with the room. So far, he’d taped up a dozen photos from his year at Hogwarts all on the wall by his desk.

His owl, Teuza, was perched on the desk chair. She took one look at his hand before eagerly perking up, hooting at him.

“Yeah, I’ve actually got a job for you. Think you can deliver this to Hanzo? He’s pretty far away. Do owls travel that far?”

Teuza held out her leg and Jesse carefully tied the letter to her leg the way that Genji had shown him back when he’d first gotten her. With her new task, she ruffled up her feathers, gave him another hoot, and then flew out the window, presumably heading in the right direction.

Jesse flopped onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow. At some point, he fell asleep more out of boredom than actual weariness. His dreams immediately twisted, sending him back to the old diner with the Deadlock Gang.

_A giant of a man walked through the door with Mr. Talon. He gave Jesse a hard look before saying something to Mr. Talon that Jesse couldn’t catch._

_“Yes, he’s already proving himself quite the good protégé. You’ll be jealous if I tell you too much about him.”_

_Mr. Talon gave Jesse a wink before the two disappeared in the back of the diner. Jesse went back to his notes, frowning at the plan that he was trying to form. He only had a fraction of the variables needed to pull off the heist, but Mr. Talon had given the order._

_“McCree, you’re needed,” one of his partners called, “O’Deorain’s looking for you.”_

_Jesse frowned and rolled up the notes, stuffing them into his pocket. He didn’t want to go to her. Meetings with her left him in a fog. Nothing ever happened and he always fell asleep, despite his best attempts to stay awake. She was never mad afterward and if anything, she usually in a better mood when he woke up._

_“You’re quite useful, Mr. McCree,” she’d say, “Now run along and if you find yourself feeling off at all, call me.”_

_He’d never called her._

_The meetings started to change though. He stopped meeting with a woman whose name he couldn’t remember. He had other jobs to do, jobs that didn’t involve the red-haired woman with mismatch eyes. If he pushed the dreams though, if he pressed himself to rip past the barriers that tried to web the dreams into place, he could still see her and wand she pointed at him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a lot more romance talk than the rest of the fic probably will, but after the last chapter of Horizon, that stuff had to get talked about, right? xD Hanzo and Jesse'll have another proper talk about their relationship later and they'll figure themselves out. I had a lot of fun writing about Fareeha and Jesse. They make good siblings.
> 
> As a heads up, this fic's probably going to get pretty messy with the dreams/memories that Jesse's trying to work through but hopefully, everything will make sense by the end. I promise I do have a plan!
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


	3. Only in Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse confronts his dreams.

_“I need you to reset him again.”_

_He was bound, his arms tied behind him by some strange force. There was the taste of iron in his mouth and his left eye was swelling shut._

_“I told you, every time I wipe his memory it could ruin his mind and_ my work _. Are you sure you want me to?”_

_He saw a pair of finely made black shoes step into his field of vision. Mr. Talon. Jesse growled, struggling against the force holding his arms. Mr. Talon crouched down in front of him, meeting his eyes. They were cold and dispassionate, so unlike what he usually saw in him. Jesse knew now—he saw what he was trying to do, what he was trying to hide from him, how he was trying to use him. The things Jesse saw and could do—he wasn’t just going insane—or was he? He’d seen the strange abilities that the others had and that he had. What were they? Hell, what was he?_

_“You’re not the only one running an experiment, O’Deorain. Besides, it’s a lot to take in, isn’t it, Jesse? It’s better to live in ignorance. You’ll see.”_

_“You’d better hope your gamble pays off. I’ve put almost a years worth of work into him and I’d hate to lose it because you couldn’t accept your losses.”_

_O’Deorain stood over Jesse, her mismatch eyes looking down at him. There was almost regret in her face, although he doubted it was for his own well-being._

_“No!” Jesse shouted, feeling the tendons in his shoulders and bones in his wrists protest as he tried to pry his hands free._

_“Obliviate.”_

Jesse woke up with a start, instantly going for his gun—no, his wand, only to feel someone wrapping their arms around him. He immediately started to struggle until he recognized the voice telling him to calm down, that everything was all right.

“Ana?”

“You’re ok. Whatever you were dreaming about, it’s over. You’re ok.”

He realized he was shaking and covered in sweat. Jesse let his head rest on Ana’s shoulder, taking slow, deep breaths. His throat felt rough. As soon as his breathing was steady he pulled away, looking down.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s not your fault. It seemed like a pretty bad dream though. Do you want to talk about it?”

Jesse shook his head a little too quickly. “No, I—it was just a dream.”

Ana put a hand on his shoulder, “It might help me to better understand what’s going on if you tell me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You talk in your sleep,” she said gently, “So I know you were dreaming about O’Deorain.”

Jesse sighed, glancing over at his metal arm, “Mr. Tal- Maximilien was there too. I don’t really understand. It’s like the other dreams. They overlap but don’t flow together. I’ve been introduced to and met Moira five different ways in them. This time was different though.”

“How so?”

“I knew what I was—or I had some idea. I understood that I could use magic. I feel like in the dream I had this epiphany, like everything suddenly started to fall in place.” He paused, considering. “What does the spell ‘obliviate’ do?”

Ana’s face crumpled, her soft smile fading into a look of disgust and horror. “They didn’t…? Oh Jesse…”

“What? What did they do? Tell me!”

Ana reached out, brushing his hair back behind his ear. “Obliviate is used to erase a person’s memory.”

“But…memory doesn’t work like that. It’s not like you can just reach inside someone’s head and pluck out a specific bit.”

“Exactly.” Ana shook her head. “Tell me everything that happened in the dream just as you remember it.”

Jesse explained it all to the best of his ability, squeezing his eyes shut at certain points as he tried to hold together all of the images before they faded away. When he finished, Ana was silent for a long time. When she finally spoke, it was in a resigned tone.

“She wasn’t wrong. Erasing a person’s memory can be detrimental if it’s not done correctly and to do it again and again…it’s no wonder you have gaps. For all we know, they may be the reason you can’t recall a lot of magical outbursts from your childhood.”

“Could they have taken other things? Like my family or—?”

“I don’t think they took that. We do have a record of you moving through the system after all.”

“But you don’t know where I came from or when I was born.” He held wrapped his arms around himself. “I was fine not knowing that, but now…can they give me memories when they take them away?”

Ana shifted uncomfortably. He could see her connecting dots in her head even as she studied him and tried to decide how to best comfort him while revealing something that was no doubt going to hurt him. She reached out and started to smooth his hair again.

“There is a charm for that as well. I’m not supposed to tell you, but the Ministry and MACUSA manipulated your memories as well. It was part of the conditions we had to agree to for you to be released into Gabe’s custody last year.”

Jesse pulled away, “You…they…you guys let this happen? Again?”

“We never knew that the Deadlock Gang and Talon changed your memories before! If we had, we wouldn’t have even suggested it because of the risks.”

“You’re saying though you would have been fine if Moira hadn’t changed them to begin with!”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know that.”

“No, I don’t! First the Deadlock and now you guys?” He pushed himself into the corner, keeping his back to the headboard, “All you wizards are the same! You just use your power without even thinking!”

“Mom? Jesse? Is everything alright?”

Fareeha came into the room rubbing her eyes. Jesse looked between her and Ana before rushing to his feet, backing away slowly to the other side of the room. Fareeha’s eyes widened, concern knitting into her brow.

“Jesse, please, you know it’s not like that—“

“No, I don’t know! Everything I thought was mine might just be a fucking hoax! Every time I’ve woken up in the hospital wing, how do I know nothing else was changed?”

“It wasn’t, I swear.”

Ana said it so evenly, so calmly, that Jesse wanted to believer her. His shoulders loosened just a bit. He looked over to Fareeha who was watching them both now in worried confusion, rooted in the doorway.

“Gabe, Jack, and I—we’ve done everything in our power to protect you since we found you in the diner.”

“Maximilien said that,” Jesse snapped, but there was less anger now, more resignation, “He said he did everything to protect me.”

“Did he ever protect you?”

He ran a hand over where he knew the scar from his first bite was, hidden just beneath his shirt and shook his head.

“You don’t have to believe me, but how many times did Gabe find you and protect you? If we wanted to manipulate you or control you, do you think we would have let you run off as often as you did? Don’t you think we would have made you more obedient or made you forget everything about the gang and Maximilien?”

Jesse swallowed hard and shook his head. Slowly, he walked back over to Ana.

“I swear,” she said again, “We haven’t changed anything since you were given to us.”

“Am I even me?” he asked in a quiet voice, “If they did all that…am I really me?”

Ana nodded and tentatively reached out to him again. He allowed her to pull him in close, hugging him tight before leading him over to the bed and sitting him down. Fareeha left, returning a few minutes later with some warm tea that smelled sweet like honey and cinnamon. She sat down next to Jesse on the bed, slipping the cup into his hand. He knew she didn’t know much about his situation, or why him and Ana had been arguing, but that made him appreciate her all the more. After a while, she left them, heading back to bed. Ana stayed with Jesse until he finished his tea and started to drift off again.

Even after he went to bed, he woke up a few times during the night to find Ana checking on him. She left a small light on in the room near his bed; a tiny candle that illuminated the room in a warm, golden glow. Every time he woke up he stared at it until his eyes grew too heavy and he fell asleep once again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jesse woke up the next morning it was to the sound of conversation. Frowning, he pushed back the covers on his bed and crept to the door, opening it up ever so slightly so he could hear better. It only took him a moment to recognize the voices. He opened the door all the way and hurried out to the kitchen where he’d heard the voices coming from. Seated around the table were Ana, Jack, and Gabe.

The fell silent the moment that they saw him.

“Did I walk in on a private conversation?”

“I heard you had a rough night,” Gabe said finally.

He got to his feet, walking over to Jesse. He still looked tired and a bit more grey than usual, but there was a vitality to him that Jesse hadn’t seen since the day he took Jesse to Moira to break the curse.

“How are you feeling, kid?”

“I should be asking you that,” Jesse said somewhat stiffly, looking away.

“Ana told us what happened,” Jack explained, “About the dreams?”

“And what they did to your memory. I’m so sorry, Jesse. If we’d known…”

Jesse took a deep breath, “I know. You wouldn’t have allowed it.”

“Ana thought it might be good for us to stay for a day or two,” said Jack, “See if we can help out with the nightmares and maybe help you to suss through them.”

“If that’s ok with you?” Gabe added.

Jesse nodded and went to sit down at the table with them. Gabe followed, returning to his own seat.

“We can figure all of that out later though,” Ana chimed in, looking over to Gabe, “Why don’t you tell Jesse how you’ve been doing while I go get breakfast?”

Gabe explained that he’d been on the mend. He had most of his energy back now and for the most part, he felt normal. However, he noted that his memories of the time were foggy at best and he’d started to have his own nightmares about it. Whether that was to prompt Jesse’s trust or the truth, he wasn’t sure.

“You’re not still…fading, are you?”

“Fading?”

“Gabe was never conscious while that was happening,” Jack said, “But no, from what I’ve seen, he hasn’t had that issue since the day we brought you two back. You’d never guess that he’d been a subject of O’Deorain’s, to be honest. The experiments she left behind at St Mungos…”

“They certainly showed a lot more signs of experimental magic,” Ana agreed, coming back over with a breakfast that Jesse had come to know as ‘fuul’: mashed fava beans on top of pita bread. It was strange, but he’d grown to like it.

Jesse dug into his plate and noticed Gabe watching him closely. “What?”

“Just glad to see that you’re doing well here. I know it might not feel like it, but you’ve come a long way from the kid we first brought to Hogwarts.”

Gabe reached out and scruffed Jesse’s hair. The conversation became lighter after that and the day mostly consisted of work around the house, particularly in the garden. Jesse was still learning about most of the plants in the garden, but he impressed Jack and Gabe with the knowledge he’d picked up so far from Ana. After a morning of work, they took a break for lunch. After that, they went about other magical house chores which were like normal chores, but they required spells to handle due to the nature of the problem. There were gnomes still running around the garden which Fareeha and Jesse were tasked with handling (he was rather good at it thanks to his metal arm). Jack took care of a boggart that had taken up refuge in the shed during the school year (both Gabe and Jesse were forbidden to assist with this particular task. Jesse had spent the majority of the past week and a half being told to stay away from the shed because of it).

There was a surprising amount of work that had to be done on the house that Jesse hadn’t noticed when he’d first arrived. He supposed that it made sense since Ana had been away during the school year with a caretaker coming to check the house only once every other week. Still, he hadn’t realized anything wrong with it when he’d first come to the home. Everything had seemed so fresh and calm. He’d never lived in a house with a bright garden filled with herbs, vegetables, and flowers. He’d never had a bedroom that was his own or full access to the kitchen. While the first week had been a little dull to the lack of things to do, it was peaceful and he could see the appeal. Ignoring the nightmares and the events of the previous night, after staying with the Amaris he could understand why a place someone lived could be called a home. He felt more at home at Hogwarts, but the Amari house was a close second for him, especially with Gabe and Jack’s presence.

As the evening approached, Ana and Gabe worked on dinner leaving Fareeha, Jack, and Jesse to relax. Of course, they chose not to and instead used the time to practice Quidditch. Jack wasn’t terribly good at it either, but it was fun nevertheless. Jesse had noticed an improvement with his coordination since he’d started practicing with Fareeha. He was starting to get some of his old muscle memory back and his connection to his left arm was smoother. He wasn’t the only one to notice. Jack did too and suggested that they have a few practice duels now that he was recovered. “You don’t want to be rusty when you get back to the dueling club after all,” he’d said with a grin.

It was a quiet evening that ended with idle chatter and numerous people falling asleep in the garden under the stars, curled up in their chairs or leaning on shoulders. Jesse had no nightmares that night, but he woke up nevertheless when he heard someone walking past his door in the middle of the night. A shadow flittered past, strange and coiled like mist. He dismissed it though, blaming it on a trick of the light and his own exhausted mind. When sleep came again, it was accompanied by dreams of running through the desert chasing a distant silhouette cast by the full moon.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse reveals a secret to Fareeha. Things go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay--I got caught up working on other fanfics--but finally here's a chapter.

Jesse couldn’t remember the last time he’d folded freshly done laundry. Back with the Deadlock Gang, they’d washed their clothes of course (they weren’t total heathens), but most of the time he’d simply tossed his clothes into a basket or onto the end of his cot and called it a day. After he left the Deadlock Gang but before he got to Hogwarts, he only had two shirts and two pairs of jeans. There hadn’t been much of a need to fold them. Once he got to Hogwarts, he always found his clothes conveniently washed, pressed, and folded in his trunk thanks to the hardworking house elves.

Ana Amari ran her house differently. Clothes were washed, hung out to dry to catch the smell of the garden, and then folded on the same day. Clothes weren’t to be left out, or they would be confiscated until the end of summer (or so she said with a wink, but Jesse wasn’t willing to test her).

He didn’t mind the work. He thought he would since most of his classmates complained about having to do tasks without magic when they went home. The simple work was relaxing though, calming his nerves. All he had wanted to do that day was sleep and to be left alone. Ana hadn’t allowed it though.

“You’re going to have to explain it to Fareeha,” she’d said earlier that morning while bringing him the clean laundry.

“I thought you wanted to keep her out of all of this?”

“I do, but in this case, it will be a little hard to come up with an excuse for your transformation. She deserves to be told. Besides, I’d rather her not find out on her own. Our family has a complicated history with werewolves.”

Jesse took the basket and set it down on his bed. “Are you sure it’s safe for her to be here when I change?”

“Jack and Gabe will be here to make sure nothing goes wrong just like they are at Hogwarts.”

Jesse perked up at that, “Gabe’s good enough to come over tonight?”

“Even if he wasn’t I think he would come anyway.”

Jesse smirked, “If you say so.”

“Talk to her. I’ll be back before sunset with Gabe and Jack. Make sure you remember to take your potion after lunch, ok?”

He’d pretended to be annoyed, but he couldn’t help but grin at her mother-henning. He liked it.

Jesse had stalled for as long as possible. Now he was alone in the living room with Fareeha folding clothes with her, and nothing was stopping him from explaining his situation—nothing except the fear tightening his throat.

Hanzo and Genji were his only friends who knew about his curse. They’d both accepted him, but they came from very different backgrounds than Fareeha. What if the revelation changed her opinion of him? He’d never realized just how much he cared about her opinion. They’d always been friends, but after spending the past few weeks living together, he felt a lot closer to her. He imagined that this was what it was like to have a sister. It was a strange notion that he’d grown to like. He spoke with her about Hanzo and about trying to adjust to a stable life (excluding the specific details about his previous life—much to her annoyance). In turn, she talked about trying to live up to her mother’s high expectations and her own ambitions for the future. They’d opened up a lot to each other and yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to tell her the truth.

“There’s something on your mind. You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What?”

“You scrunch your brows when you’ve got something on your mind but you don’t want to talk about it.”

Jesse folded a shirt, “I like to think I have a good poker face.”

“Only when you’re actually trying to hide something. Spill. Is it about Hanzo?”

“Nah, although I am starting to wonder if he’ll ever write me back.”

“Your poor owl’s trying to fly to Japan and back. Give her a break.”

Jesse took a deep breath. Fareeha frowned, noticing the shift in his demeanor. She set down the socks she’d been trying to match and tilted her head, giving him her full attention. Jesse forced himself not to look away from her even though every instinct told him to.

“What if…what if I said that there was something wrong with me? Something that would make people not like me anymore if they knew?”

Fareeha, to her credit, simply arched an eyebrow and said, “Jesse we’ve all got things that other people wouldn’t like about us. No one’s perfect. Come on, what’s up? Is this about your nightmares?”

“No…yes…it’s complicated.” He ran a hand through his hair and steeled himself. “I’m a werewolf.”

Fareeha’s face paled, and there was the smallest shift in her posture where she moved ever so slightly away from him.

“That’s not funny. If you don’t want to talk about your nightmares, just say so.”

“Fareeha I’m telling the truth.” Jesse looked down at the floor. “I was bitten when I was twelve. It was done to control me as ironic as that sounds. I didn’t ask for it.”

“Have you bitten anyone?”

Her tone made him want to disappear.

“I’m not sure. Gabe wouldn’t tell me.”

He didn’t mention Hanzo. Mentioning that would force him to have to reveal Hanzo’s status as an animagus which was the last thing Jesse wanted to do. He waited for Fareeha to say something—anything to break the heavy silence.

“Werewolves remember what happened while they were transformed regardless of whether they have the wolfsbane potion. You should remember.”

“Yeah well, it wouldn’t be the first thing I apparently can’t remember.”

“Tonight’s the full moon.”

“Yeah.”

“Mom asked you to tell me, didn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

Fareeha sighed and reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t want to tell me?”

“No. I know now how wizards see werewolves. They’re monsters. I get it, trust me, I really do. I won’t blame you if you decide to cut things off with me.”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she asked, “Who else knows?”

“Jack, Gabe, and your mom do. Hanzo and Genji also found out after the incident in November.”

Fareeha was silent for a few moments. Finally, she squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up to see a somewhat strained smile on her face. It wavered uncertainly, but she held his gaze.

“Ok. I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you.”

“I understand…and I’ll be there for you.”

Jesse frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I mean if anyone tries to do something shady to you because you’re a werewolf I’ll take them down. If you lose control, I’ll do the same thing. I’m here for you.”

“Never thought I’d be happy to hear someone promising to kick my ass.”

“Eh, what are friends for?” She reached over into his sock pile and found the match to the one she’d been looking for. “Come on, let’s finish up and go flying. It’s best not to dwell on all of this.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Jesse asked.

Fareeha sighed, “I’m not, but you’re my friend, so I’ll work through my thoughts. You didn’t ask for it, and it’s not your fault that I have history with werewolves.”

“Your mom mentioned that…were you attacked by one?”

“No. He’d never attack me, but that’s why he left. To protect me.”

“Who?”

“My dad.” Fareeha looked away, her cheeks darkening a little as she tried to maintain her composure. “He left when I was four after a werewolf bit him on the job. I see him every so often around Christmas, but it’s not enough.”

Jesse had never considered asking where her father was and now he wished he hadn’t. Her life seemed so ideal—a perfect house, a kind mother, an extended family in Jack and Gabe. She knew what it was like to miss someone though, perhaps even more than he did. He had no memory of his family. She’d had time to bond with her father. Seeing him every so often probably just made the wounds all the more painful.

“Does he know you want to see him more?”

“Yes! Probably? I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I want to see him?”

“I’m the last person who should be giving family advice, but if I had to guess, he could be worried you’re mad at him for leaving, or he could worry that you’re scared of him.”

“I am mad, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see him. I’m mad because I don’t see him.”

“Maybe you could tell him that? I don’t know, call him or send him an owl letting him know.”

“Like you told Gabe?” Fareeha asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I did try to tell him thank you very much. It just so happens that when I was telling him, I was also transforming, so it made the conversation a little difficult. Sometimes people just need to hear things I guess. Sure actions mean a lot, but when it’s the important stuff words are better.”

“I guess so. I’ll talk to my mom about it but…I’ll try.” She looked at the laundry and set back to work. “Come on let’s finish this so we can go out to the garden and practice flying again.”

“Do we have to today?”

“I do things every month when I’m not feeling well too so yes, we’re going outside.”

 

Fareeha was true to her word. They spent the afternoon out in the garden practicing. Jesse’s flying had dramatically improved over the past few weeks, and he was pleased to say that he no longer fell off his broom whenever he let go of it and better still, he didn’t intentionally jump off of it to grab a ball. After lunch, Fareeha finally let him go. Jesse went to his room and curled up on the bed, keenly aware of the aches from both his coming transformation and from the exercise out in the garden.

At some point he dozed off, only to wake up what felt like minutes later. He was immediately aware of grass beneath him, and someone holding him tight as if afraid he might suddenly try to vanish or leave. Jesse opened his eyes to see Fareeha’s face swim into view. They were surrounded by trees so dense that he could barely see the fading orange and pink sunlight through the dense foliage.

“The hell?”

“You awake?” Fareeha peered down at him, suspicion in her eyes.

“That’s generally what it means when someone asks ‘the hell’. What’s going on? Why are we out here?”

Jesse tried to sit up, but Fareeha held him fast.

“Oh no, you’re not moving an inch until I’m sure you’re back to normal!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You walked out the front door and wouldn’t stop! I chased you out here once I realized you were sleepwalking.”

“I don’t sleepwalk,” Jesse stated, grinning, “I think I would have noticed before now if I did.”

“Well, what do you call it then when someone walks out of a house and doesn’t respond rationally to anything? You kept walking away from me saying something about going to find your boss.”

Jesse felt like an ice cube had dropped into his stomach. He stared at her and pushed himself up and out of her grasp.

“What did I say exactly? Say it exactly the way I did.”

“I don’t remember the exact thing—something like ‘The boss needs me. I’ll be back in the morning’ which is ridiculous. You don’t have a job, and as far as I’ve heard, you’ve never worked a temp job.”

Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her up, looking around wildly. There was no way Maximilien or some other member of Talon was nearby, right? He was just coming off of another nightmare that he couldn’t remember.

“The boss is the guy who turned me—or let me be turned—it’s complicated. Come on, we need to get back to the house now!”

“Oh now you want to go back,” Fareeha grumbled, following after him, “I’ve been trying to get you to go back for the past three hours!”

Fareeha glanced back behind them. Jesse followed her gaze and groaned. The sun was already gone behind the horizon.

“How far are we from the house?”

“About an hour’s walk. We’re not going to make it back in time. Mom’s going to kill us…”

“Just hurry!”

“You took your potion, right?”

Jesse nodded, letting Fareeha take the lead as he realized he had no clue where he was going. “Of course I did. What did you think I was drinking pumpkin juice after lunch?”

“I assumed it was something stronger given the face you made.”

“If I’m drinking liquor I can promise you I won’t make a face.”

They switched between jogging and walking as much as they could to try to cover the distance. Jesse lagged behind more than once, the strain from the oncoming transformation already sapping his energy until suddenly he stopped and gasped. Fareeha turned, her eyes going wide at the sight of Jesse holding his chest, doubled over.

“Don’t tell me—?”

“Yup.”

“Right now? But mom’s not here!”

“Yeah, I realize that—“

He yelped and fell to his knees, feeling his bones starting to break and shift like molten lead. Through the pain though, all he could think of was the last transformation he had at Hogwarts, the one where he blacked out despite taking the wolfsbane potion. Dimly he saw Fareeha standing six feet away, her wand out and at the ready, pointed at him.

“How will I know you’re still you when you change?” she demanded.

He managed to bark out through a rapidly changing jaw, “Because…I won’t be trying to kill you!”

The pain abruptly ended. Jesse remained on the ground for a moment, trembling. His mind was still his own though. He knew where he was and more importantly, he knew who he was.

Jesse pushed himself up to his feet, looking to Fareeha. Her grip on her wand tightened. Her stance was determined, and the point of her wand never wavered from his heart.

“Jesse?”

He nodded and, as an afterthought, briefly laid back down on his belly to try to show he wasn’t a threat. Hesitantly she walked closer to him and knelt in front of him, studying his eyes.

“It really is you still.”

He huffed as if to say ‘of course it is’. She lowered her wand, only to jump to the ready once again as a long, deep howl echoed through the woods.

“Your old boss?”

Jesse didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. The howl was familiar enough though that he got up and grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, trying to drag her back in the direction they’d been heading before he’d changed. He whined, looking back towards the direction of the howl. It was too close.

“I’ll take that as a maybe. Alright. Let’s go.”

Fareeha picked up his fallen wand and once again led the way home.


	5. Values in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Fareeha face someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait!
> 
> Thank you for all of the kind comments and kudos. I've been having a pretty rough time lately and they've really helped me. I've been moving and applying for other jobs so it's been a little chaotic.
> 
> I apologize in advance for typos. I already know there's going to be some. I'll try to go back and edit them as I notice.

If Fareeha weren’t with him, he would have been able to outrun their pursuer easily. If Fareeha hadn’t been with him though, he probably would have been in their pursuer’s hands even before he’d transformed. He ran just behind her, keeping close to her heels. He listened desperately for any sounds suggesting that their pursuer was on their tail, trying to ignore how Fareeha’s breath started to catch after the extended run. He wanted to encourage her, to tell her that they’d make it back before they were caught, but he could only let out a high pitched whine, his own worry betraying him.

The howl was so familiar. It tickled at the hackles on his neck and made him want to call back every time he heard it. The once familiar songs of the other members of the pack were lost to him now. He wondered distantly if that was something that was erased from his memory by the Ministry or whether a year away from them and the addition of the wolfsbane potion made their draw less memorable.

“The house…is just…over the hill there!” The hill ‘just over there’ was at least half a mile away. “Maybe they’re not following—“

As soon as she said it, Jesse caught the cracking of a branch and heavy footfalls behind them. He twisted just in time to snarl and launch himself at the giant white werewolf that burst through the trees. He buried his jaws into the other wolf’s shoulder just as the white wolf clamped down on his neck. He refused to let go, despite the pain and burst of warm blood. As long as the other wolf didn’t let go, neither would he. The two went tumbling on the ground, both trying to shake the other with claws and teeth.

A bright burst of red light hit both of them, forcing them to break apart. There was another flesh, followed by a third, but neither of those two struck Jesse. He quickly rolled to his feet and put himself between Fareeha and the now struggling white werewolf.

Jesse met the werewolf’s red eyes and again felt that ghost of recognition.

“Is that werewolf feral?” Fareeha asked.

It didn’t matter whether or not the other werewolf had taken a wolfsbane potion: its bite would still turn Fareeha if she was bitten, which meant that it was up to Jesse to keep it as far away from her as possible. There was a keen look in the other wolf’s eyes that suggested to Jesse that its mind was just as lucid as his own. This werewolf had a mission and given how it was watching him, he had a feeling about what it was.

He saw the werewolf tense, ready to strike again, but before it could, Jesse struck first, tackling the werewolf. This time he got the upper hand, latching onto its neck. He held the werewolf, the pressure just enough to give a warning. The other wolf struggled against him, but he tightened his bite, growling. The white wolf didn’t care. It managed to kick at his face, scratching his eye and forcing him to let go. He immediately attacked again and the two once more fell into a brawl of claws and snapping jaws.

“Jesse! That’s enough!”

There was a warning in the voice that made him listen. He jumped back just in time for another stunner to slam into the werewolf.

Ana stepped forward, her wand raised high over her head. She moved her wand in a series of complex motions and ropes started to wrap around the white werewolf before it could get up.

“Are you hurt, Fareeha?” Ana asked without looking away from the other wolf.

“No, I’m fine. It didn’t bite me.”

Jesse remained between Fareeha and the other werewolf while Ana stepped forward to check on it. The other could barely move with the ropes wrapped around it, but that didn’t stop it from trying. Jesse wondered distantly if Ana had used the same spell on him during his last transformation.

“I want you two to go back to the house. Gabe and Jack will be there.”

“But mum I don’t want to leave you out here alone!”

“I’ll be fine. Just have Jack come meet me once you get inside. Understand? Jesse, keep her safe. I don’t think anyone else is in the area, but just in case…”

Jesse nodded and gave Fareeha a gentle nudge with his head. She gave him a look but started to move nevertheless. Jesse kept close to Fareeha’s side, lettings his senses wander just in case.

“That werewolf knew you, huh?”

He gave a loud, exasperated sigh. One-way conversations were quite annoying. Fareeha seemed to understand and reached down, putting a hand on the back of his neck for a moment, only to withdraw quickly.

“You’re bleeding.”

He wanted to say that’s generally what happened when two werewolves got into a scuffle. She didn’t say anything after that, not until they got back to the house. Gabe and Jack were both waiting outside on the garden wall. Gabe jumped down and ran to Jesse and Fareeha, checking them both over with a gentle touch.

“What happened?” Jack asked, walking over to meet them.

“There was another werewolf in the woods. A white one. Mum’s got it tied up for now.”

“Did you know them, Jesse?” Gabe asked.

Again, Jesse wished he could explain through more than just basic canine gestures. He gave a short nod, but whined too, trying to express that he knew them, but wasn’t sure who they were.

“Don’t worry, Ana’s going to be fine and you got Fareeha out safely.”

Jesse pawed at the ground, trying to show that wasn’t what he meant, but Jack mistook it for a gesture of discomfort. He knelt, lighting up his wand to get a better look at his sluggishly bleeding wounds.

“I wish I could heal these, but they’re cursed…you can’t heal werewolf bites with magic.”

“You can’t do anything? Those look pretty nasty.” Fareeha winced, looking at his neck.

“Not right now. We can bandage it later, but since he’s going to transform it won’t do any good to try to stitch it up muggle-style now either.”

“You’re sure you weren’t hurt, Fareeha?” Gabe plied, checking her over again.

“I’m fine, seriously. Just a little shaken. My mom’s about half a mile that way with that werewolf. She wanted Jack to meet her.”

“Of course.” Jack straightened and patted Fareeha on the shoulder, “She’ll be ok. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“You bringing the wolf or sending it to the Ministry?” Gabe asked, voicing a question that Jesse hadn’t realized he’d had.

“We’ll bring it back for now and then once we’ve questioned it, we’ll call the Ministry to take it away.”

Jack gave Fareeha one final, reassuring look before heading off into the night. Gabe watched after him for a long moment before opening up the gate and leading Jesse and Fareeha inside. Once in the house, he filled a kettle and boiled the water with a quick flick of his wand. He then went and got some mugs, washcloths, and some sort of potion. First, he poured some of the water into the mugs along with teabags…only to stop, realizing that Jesse couldn’t drink the tea in his current state. He mumbled a quick apology while handing Fareeha her tea. Once she had her hands wrapped around the mug, he poured the water into a small bowl and then dampened the washcloths. He used them to clean up Fareeha’s injuries first (some minor cuts and scrapes from the woods) and then Jesse’s, which had yet to stop bleeding. With the remaining washcloth, he poured some of the yellow potion on it and then rubbed it onto Jesse’s injuries. They didn’t heal, but the sting started to ebb away just a bit.

“Murtlap essence. Useful, even for werewolves.” He continued to dab the injuries. “Fareeha, what exactly happened? Why were you two out in the woods when you knew Jesse was changing? He did tell you about it, right?”

“I caught him sleepwalking and grabbed him before he could get too far, but he was…persistent.”

Jesse looked away. If Fareeha noticed, she didn’t say anything. Gabe did however and patted his shoulder, giving him a look that conveyed that it was all right.

“He’s been dealing with some trouble with his transformation since we were taken hostage a few months ago.”

Fareeha startled, her expression softening, “They…did stuff to him too?”

“We think so, yes.”

Jesse wanted to disappear into the floor. He disliked the look of pity now in Fareeha’s eyes as much as the sense of being a ghost. They spoke about him as if he wasn’t there—as if he couldn’t understand now.

“They’re the ones who turned him, aren’t they? That’s why they took him to begin with.”

Gabe didn’t deny it. “That other werewolf was probably sent to bring him back. He can’t say it right now, but I can tell he’s sorry that you got caught up in this.”

Jesse continued to look down. Fareeha reached over and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have known I guess…”

He wanted to tell her that he should have known though. The whole reason he was with the Amari family was because he was in danger and he was dangerous and now, he’d brought all of that—his world—to Fareeha. He’d put _her_ in danger.

“Are you doing ok, Fareeha? I know this is a difficult topic for you because of your father…”

She gave a firm nod although Jesse saw the pain in her eyes. The night passed quietly. Fareeha remained seated at the kitchen table, holding her mug until the tea inside grew cold. Jesse stayed on the floor, curled up near her chair. Gabe remained with them, talking quietly about his plans for teaching next year (“I’m not sure what I should do for the younger students. What’s considered too ‘scary’ or ‘complex’?”).

It was almost three in the morning when Ana and Jack returned with the white werewolf in tow, floating eerily behind them. They put it out in the garden shed for the night (it seemed secure enough even if both Fareeha and Jesse thought it was nuts).

By the time the sun crested over the horizon they were all exhausted. Jesse passed out once he changed back, collapsing into Gabe’s arms. When he woke up again he found that someone had bandaged his injuries and dressed him in comfortable nightclothes. Fareeha was waiting by his bedside, asleep. She used his mattress as a pillow and her arms to block out the light. She woke as soon as she felt him stirring though.

“Hey,” he said, his voice thick from sleep and the mauling his throat had taken.

“Glad to hear you again,” she admitted. She bit her lower lip before blurting out, “I’m sorry I was scared of you. I know it’s not your fault that you’re what you are I just…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I get it. Trust me. I was warned that people might be scared and for a damn good reason. I’ve seen what werewolves can do.”

“But you’re not a monster. You’re Jesse. You literally fought tooth and nail to try to protect me.”

“And you followed me into the woods to protect me. Call it even.”

“I still shouldn’t have been so short with you…”

“It’s a lot to take in. I don’t blame you.”

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

“So…did our not werewolf friend wake up?”

Fareeha nodded, “About that…she asked for you. Uncle Gabe said you don’t have to meet with her if you don’t want to, but it might help you with your memories.”

“I’m guessing he explained about that?”

“Some of it,” Fareeha confirmed, “Not much though. He said it was for you to tell me when you felt ready. He hinted that it was a lot.”

Jesse told her an abridged version, explaining that his memory was fuzzy because of the same woman who experimented on Gabe and the Ministry of Magic. He didn’t mention that he was in the Deadlock since Ana had hinted she wanted to keep Fareeha out of this, but he could already see the gears working in her eyes. She’d put it all together soon enough.

“So meeting her could jog your memories if there’s any remnants left. Magical memory alteration is tricky magic…there’s a lot that can make it go sour. Meeting her could make things worse.”

“Even so I have to know. Gabe and Jack need answers and I’m the only one who can give them unless they break into the Ministry’s memory vaults or something. Do they even have that?”

“Something like that I think.”

“Lovely.”

“Well, if you’re sure you want to, she’s still out in the shed.”

Jesse snorted at the idea of one of his old gang members being hogtied in a garden shed. It helped to alleviate some of his anxiety and pushed him to sit up.

“Don’t move around too much. No magic healing, remember?”

It was hard to forget. His wounds throbbed with every beat of his heart. He got to his feet and followed Fareeha out to the garden, not bothering to change into other clothes. It wasn’t like the other werewolf was going to be dressed in anything fancy either.

He found Jack and Gabe standing outside of the shed arguing. They quickly fell silent when he approached.

“You sure about this, kid?” Gabe asked.

“Just open the door so we can get this over with.”

Jack shrugged and grabbed the door despite Gabe’s protest to wait and think about things.

Jesse wasn’t sure who he expected to see when the door opened. Not Maximilien or Moira of course. Whoever it was would have been another higher ranking member like him though if Talon and the Deadlock had thought they could bring Jesse back.

The door creaked as it opened to reveal a young woman with short, stark white hair and red eyes. She’d been given a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants to wear which didn’t do much to cover the deep scratches and bite marks on her shoulder and chest. For a moment, Jesse felt no recognition. Then, she smiled and it all came rushing back in a sickening whirl.

“Hello, Jesse. It’s been a while. I’d hoped you’d write.”

“Ashe.”


	6. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse catches up with his old family and he has an important conversation with Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and support! Things are settling down just a bit now (knock on wood). I wouldn't say that it's ideal, but when is it ever? xD Fact that I'm writing again shows me that things are getting better so I'm hopeful :)
> 
> Same as always, if there are typos I apologize. I'll edit this retroactively.

Jesse looked down at the woman before him. The memories flooded back in a gentle wave, lapping over his consciousness and dragging him back into the past. Ashe had been as much a part of his life with the Deadlock Gang as Maximilien or Moira—maybe more. He didn’t expect the ache that came along with the realization and passed it off as just sentiment and exhaustion.

“Bob misses you,” Ashe drawled, “He was so sad when you left us that night.”

“Bob tried damn hard to keep you out of trouble.” His old accent flittered back into his voice unbidden.

“And he did, didn’t he? I didn’t end up in Azkaban like the others after all.”

“One of the perks of being rich, right?”

“And coming from old blood,” she agreed, smiling, “You didn’t have that luxury though. I have to admit though Jess, I’m a little hurt you sold us out. You know I would have posted your bail.”

Jesse felt a hand land protectively on his shoulder. He recognized Gabe’s heavy touch. It dragged him back from the precipice, grounding him once again in the reality. His heart didn’t hurt quite so much.

“Do I have to remind you about that time you left me to rot for a month?”

“It was one time and besides, you got yourself caught for doing something stupid. We had to wait if we didn’t want to draw attention to our operation.”

“You were arrested too and got pulled in an hour.”

“What can I say? Bob’s good.”

“What are you doing here, Ashe? You’re not just here to reminisce.”

“I’d think it’s pretty obvious. I’m bringing you back. Boss’s orders.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I mean, come on Jess this ain’t you. A fucking white picket fence? A _garden_? You can keep pretending, but you don’t leave unless the boss says.”

“And yet here I am.”

“You think so, huh? You’ve noticed it though right? The call? Hah. I can see it in your eyes. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Jesse felt Gabe’s hand tighten and heard Jack shift behind him.

“You get it too?” It wasn’t quite an admission, but it was enough.

“I’m loyal to the gang. Hell, I practically run it now that you’re gone. I don’t have a leash like you do.”

“It’s not working. Those scratches from last night hurt?”

She grinned, red eyes narrowing, “I noticed you avoided biting my neck. The real you would have gone for the kill.”

“That’s enough,” Gabe stepped in. He pushed Jesse lightly behind him and crossed his arms. “How did the Deadlock find us?”

“Oh is this your new dad? You’re good at finding masters—just like a real dog.”

Jesse bristled, but Gabe cut in again. He kept his tone mild and relaxed.

“The ministry is going to be here in an hour. You want Jesse to listen to you then you should talk.”

“Listen to me? As if you’d let him leave now that you’ve got him. Traded one master for another, Jess.”

“Is the boss looking for me for any particular reason or is he still just pissed I left him?”

“Bit of both,” she said dismissively, “He was real sad when you betrayed us. Thought for sure you were one of the truly loyal members of the family. He was convinced it was just because the truth serum and the shock of magic for a while, but we both know that’s not the case. You found a comfy life and took it.”

“Nothing really comfy about being berated for being an ex-criminal and werewolf,” Jesse mumbled, “Look, if you don’t have anything else to say, I’m leaving. I’m done with the gang. You want to talk about loyalty? The shit they did to me, that’s not what inspires loyalty.”

“You mean the bite? That’s just making you part of the family—one of us. I made sure you weren’t mauled that night after I brought you into the fold.”

There was a roaring in his ears. Jesse stared at her and for a moment, he couldn’t feel his legs or see anything beyond those bright red eyes reflecting in the pale full moonlight.

“It was you? You did this to me?”

“I gave you what you wanted.” She hummed a soft note. “You wanted a family—begged for one. You used to follow after Bob and I all day, helping us out and begging to know when the boss would initiate you. Well, I put in a good word to him and he gave us the ok. You’re welcome.”

Jesse lunged at her, but Jack grabbed him before he could tackle her. He held him back, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him back.

Ashe laughed, “Still haven’t changed. Difference is now you understand the stakes a little better. You might want to reconsider your loyalties again before you make another mistake, Jess. Boss is a bit more forgiving than I am.”

“I think we’ve heard enough,” Jack warned, shooting Gabe a glance.

“Agreed. I’ve got better things to do than listen to some spoiled brat.”

Jack started to lead Jesse from the shed. Gabe returned his hand to Jesse’s shoulder and stared ahead rather than looking back at Ashe.

“He’s not going to stop looking for you or your dad, Jess. Talon’s got a longer arm than the Deadlock and they’re coming.”

Gabe slammed the door before Jesse could demand more answers he’d never get. Jesse could feel himself shaking. His stomach roiled. Jack continued to hold him, trying to still his tremors.

“Come on…let’s go back up to the house.”

“I never knew it was her,” Jesse whispered, “I never knew…”

“They didn’t want you to know. You would have never trusted her again if you had,” Jack said softly, nudging Jesse into motion.

“So…her name’s Ashe?”

“That’s what she wanted me to call her. Hated Elizabeth.”

“Ashe is an old pureblood family in the states. Wonder if there’s any relation.”

“We can talk about it later,” Gabe insisted as they headed inside and went to the kitchen.

Jesse fell more than sat down on a chair. Jack gave him a sympathetic look.

“How’s your neck feeling today?” he asked as a means of changing the subject although it failed dismally.

“It’ll heal. Haven’t been chewed up this bad since the first few months after I turned.” He ran a hand through his hair before a laugh fought its way from his lips, hysterical and broken. “It was her all along that did it. She was like a sister to me and she did this—she cursed me. She’s the reason I’m a monster.”

Gabe sat down next to him. “You were just a lonely kid. You thought she cared about you and wanted to show you’d do anything to be part of that family to earn that love.”

“You two were pretty close, huh?”

Jesse nodded, “First night in the gang after they picked me up, she stayed with me all night to make sure I wouldn’t get too scared. None of my foster families did that. It wasn’t just that night either—she always looked out for me. You know what makes me sick though? The fact I knew she legitimately cared about me and probably still does.”

“She’s just trying to make you doubt yourself. She doesn’t care,” Gabe insisted, but Jesse shook his head.

“You don’t understand. It wasn’t just a one-way thing. Once I started getting in with the gang more, we had each other’s backs. It wasn’t like with the other guys.”

“You thought that Maximilien cared about you too and now you know he was just using you.”

“She told me to run and hide when you and Ana found the Deadlock Gang in that sting operation. She’s the reason I went back to find Amelia. If I hadn’t…if she hadn’t told me to run…”

He would have died that night. He already knew it. He would have fought harder and come across aurors other than Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari. The other aurors would have just seen another Deadlock member and killed him to defend themselves. He would have never gone back to protect Amelia. He would have never been captured and rescued by Gabe and Ana.

Ashe wasn’t like Maximilien regardless of what Gabe or Jack thought. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say they were like siblings back during their Deadlock days. She’d been one of the first people to show faith in him and to trust him. She confided in him about her family and in turn, he opened up to her. They practiced shooting and plan heists together. Most importantly, she was the one who comforted him after his times with Moira.

“I wonder if she even knew back then what she was doing.”

“Moira?” Gabe guessed, “Probably. Well…”

“Seems like most of your gang and Talon don’t know much about Moira, only to fear her, and for good reason.”

Gabe nodded and squeezed his shoulder, “Even if her intentions used to be good, Ashe isn’t your friend. Not anymore.”

“I know…trust me, I do. It’s just…it all came back at once.”

“Memories?” Jack presumed, concern tinting his voice.

“Yeah.”

“Would those have been ones the Ministry took?” Jack asked, looking to Gabe.

“If they felt that the bond would have prevented him from assimilating with society properly, most likely. They took away anything they felt might hold him back, although they were forced to leave some things to keep him from breaking.”

“The memories of Maximilien?” Jesse sighed.

“They left enough to make it seem like nothing was missing. Enough that you’d have a full picture.”

“You going to be ok, kid?” Jack asked, “Remembering all of that and realizing she was the one who turned you…I know it’s a lot.”

“I’ll manage,” he said thickly, reaching up to touch the bandages on his neck.

Another scar from her to match the joining mark. The gesture wasn’t missed by either man. They glanced between each other, having a silent conversation before it seemed that Jack finally relented, giving him an ‘if you insist’ sort of look.

“Let’s go to Diagon Alley for a bit. We shouldn’t be here when the Ministry comes to pick up Ashe. They’ll have too many questions for you that won’t help anyone, especially not you.”

“Is that allowed?” Jesse asked even though he didn’t care one way or another.

The idea of rebellion, especially against the Ministry, stirred him. He blamed them for a lot right now and even something as small as leaving Ana’s house for a bit while felt like a major act of rebellion.

“If you want to get to Diagon Alley before they show up you should get a move on. Come on, let’s get your bandages changed and then you can head out.”

It didn’t take Jack long to patch up Jesse’s injuries with new, secure bandages that looked a little less obvious. He dressed in worn out jeans, a black t-shirt, and tossed on a red bandana around his neck to help hide them as well. On the way to the hearth, Gabe commented that he hadn’t seen Jesse dressed like that since he picked him up from the states.

“Still strange not seeing that hat on you all the time,” Gabe said.

Jesse’s cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat, looking away. “We need to leave sooner rather than later, right?”

Gabe gave him a knowing look. “Of course, of course. We do need to figure out when you’re going to go visit Hanzo though before the summer is out, don’t we?”

“Oh there’s the floo powder,” Jesse announced, going over to the mantel, “So you should show me how to do this again and go first.”

“Alright, I’ll let you off the hook for now, but I am serious. We do need to figure out a date.”

The choice of words left Jesse blushing more. Gabe laughed and grabbed a handful of floo powder, leading the way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 

Jesse hadn’t been to Diagon Alley since the day that Gabe had been kidnapped by Talon. He followed closely behind Gabe, watching the smaller subsidiary alleys around them for anyone unusual. Gabe, noticing his gaze, shook his head and steered him down the street.

“You haven’t gotten your school list yet, have you?”

“No? I don’t think Ana’s made it yet?”

“Well, that just means there’s plenty of other places to go around here that aren’t Flourish and Blotts. You been to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour?”

“I think you tried to bring me there when we first met and I was a bit stubborn about not wanting anything to do with anything here.”

Jesse grinned a little at the memory. He really had been a brat when Gabe first brought him over from America. Whenever he wasn’t being “a melancholy ingrate” he was being an obstinate ass determined on being as difficult as possible.

“Still feeling that way?”

“Not really.”

“Well, ice cream shop it is. Come on.”

 

Jesse could smell the shop from down the street. The scent of waffle cones wafted down between the buildings, promising a sweet, crispy treat. As a kid, ice cream had been a rare treat—one of those things that potential parents bought him whenever they decided to give him a test run. “Get everything you want on it,” they said. They were always surprised when he only got a small vanilla cone. It wasn’t that he didn’t like ice cream or wasn’t curious about the other flavors. Back then, he’d been worried about not liking something new and upsetting the family he wanted to impress.

Jesse hesitated for a moment outside of the shop before following Gabe inside. It was a familiar scene: rows and rows of ice cream behind glass. The signs were a little different though. Sure, there were the normal flavors, but there were also flavors like fizzing whizzbees, bertie bott’s (a different flavor in every bite!), fairy dust fancy, and chocolate frog. He was a little overwhelmed at first and almost ordered vanilla when asked, but stopped himself just in time. He gave Gabe a questioning glance before getting a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of hazelnut in a cone. At Gabe’s insistence, he got some crushed chocolate bits on top. Gabe got coffee and dark chocolate ice cream.

They sat down outside of the shop in the warm sun. It wasn’t as hot as Texas or New Mexico, but for England, it was smoking out. For a while, they enjoyed the warmth but as they got closer to the end of their ice cream, Gabe broke the silence.

“It’s going to be more difficult to get permission now to get you out of the country after what happened with Ashe.”

“Is Ana going to tell the Ministry about my episode?”

“No reason to. It didn’t happen when you were transformed and you didn’t do anything more than sleepwalk, right?” He gave Jesse a pointed look.

“It might be safer for me to be in Japan. Talon doesn’t seem to have a lot of love for the Shimadas right now, but they won’t go after them directly again.”

“Or they could take it as an act of further aggression by having you there.”

Jesse finished is ice cream, which was sitting less sweetly on his tongue now. “So what do you suggest? I want to see Hanzo before the summer’s over. I can’t keep letting Talon hold me back from my life anymore. You’re the one always telling me to move on and I’m trying to.”

“Which is why I’m still trying to figure out a way for you to go,” Gabe agreed. “I’m just not sure how.”

“Hanzo could visit us? I know his gift was for me to go to him, but with the way things are…”

Gabe considered. “I think it would be just as dangerous for him, unfortunately, regardless of the location. He’s the heir to an empire. That’s not something we can ignore when considering all of this. We don’t want to give him any more trouble than he’s already got.”

“Pretty sure I messed that up when I met him.”

Gabe laughed, “I wouldn’t say that…when you told him you were a werewolf though who used to be with the Deadlock Gang? That might have messed it up a bit.”

Jesse wondered what Hanzo was up to now. He hadn’t responded to his last letter and it had been long enough for his owl to return. Had he stumbled upon his words too when trying to write, or was there something else going on with the Shimadas? He missed being able to talk to him without having to wait around for a response. He missed the freedom of the castle, the little pocket world away from Talon and Maximilien and Hanzo’s alleged duties to his family.

“Summer’s not too long,” Gabe said as if reading his thoughts, “You’ll be back home before you know it. Speaking of home…”

Jesse looked over as Gabe trailed off. It wasn’t often that Jesse caught Gabe seemingly struggling with his words. He could see him trying to figure out what to say, attempting to say it, only to stop and hold himself back.

“What?”

“Jack and I were talking and…the thing is…I know you’re in Ana’s custody right now and that things have been pretty chaotic for you. I know that things haven’t always worked out for you in the past. Hell, you just had an old family member come back and it turns out they weren’t…” he stopped himself again.

“I don’t mind. You, Jack, and Ana have done more for me than anyone else has. This morning was rough, but…well, what else is new?”

“That’s not what I—“ he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before lettings his hand fall and blurting out, “We want to adopt you, Jesse.”

For the second time that day, Jesse felt disconnected from his body. He registered the worlds and had to evaluate and reevaluate them before they sank into his mind with any sense or meaning.

“Jack and I have been talking about it for a while and I thought—we thought—it would be good. For all of us.”

“You’re serious?” Jesse asked in a small, thick voice that had nothing to do with his injuries.

“Of course I am. You’re a good kid and I’m damn surprised no one else figured it out sooner. I’m glad you came into our lives. I’m glad I got to meet you and watch you grow and I want to keep seeing you grow up. Can we adopt you?”

Jesse hastily wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gabe.

It was an answer that didn’t need words.


	7. Bitter Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo reaffirms his ties. Jesse and the group go to get their school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Just one more chapter and then they're back to Hogwarts!
> 
> As always, thank you for all of the feedback <3 
> 
> Please excuse any typos. I was looking back at the past few chapters and I noticed a few. I'm still trying to go back and retroactively fix them, but that comes second to me making new chapters so... xD

Hanzo stood stiffly behind his father, forcing himself not to look at the others sitting at the table. It was hard to miss the man directly across from his father though. He had slicked back hair, a black suit, and a blood-red tie. His expression was mild, despite the severity of his overall appearance. Hanzo kept his hands clasped behind his back, thumbnail digging into the palm of the opposite hand.

“I understand your concerns regarding our involvement with the recent events at the old Deadlock base,” his father said coolly to the man across from him, “But just as you were worried about a valuable investment, so too was I. Your actions put my heir in danger not once, but twice. You forced his hand.”

“My men let him escape. It was his choice to not only send a message to a certain ex-auror, but to also assist in the escape of not one, but two of my subjects. I’m sure _you_ can understand why I am upset.”

Shojiro’s shoulders tensed briefly before he inclined his head. Hanzo kept his expression bland, despite the increasing pressure on his palm form his nail.

“We are not enemies, Mr. Talon. Our organizations have done good business together in the past and I would like to continue that.”

“That may be your stance, but I don’t think your heir shares your views.” Maximilien glanced up towards Hanzo’s impassive face, “You’re rather fond of my boy Jesse. Do you have anything you wish to say about the matter?”

“No,” Hanzo stated in as flat of a tone he could muster, “I will uphold and protect my father’s will as always.”

“You heard him,” Shojiro said, “Now if that concludes our business for the day, I have other meetings to attend to.”

“There is one other matter.” Maximilien gave Shojiro a meaningful look.

“The Imperio Oculi are not easy to come by, Mr. Talon.”

“You have more though.”

“I do.”

“Then I want them. Think of it as recompense for your heir’s trespass.”

Shojiro looked over towards one of his aids, gesturing. The aid hurried off and returned a few moments later with a circular object that looked like a glass orb filled with a dark, smoky substance.

“Ms. O’Deorain will be pleased.”

“Try to be more sparing in your use this time. These are rare artifacts and we don’t have any more in our possession.”

“This should be more than enough for Ms. O’Deorain to finish her work, and it is, of course, enough to let us continue our business without any unpleasantries. Good day, Mr. Shimada. Oh and, Hanzo. Do say hello to Jesse for me.”

Hanzo remained behind in the room while his father’s business associates filed out. As soon as he was alone he took a deep breath and unclenched his palm. A trickle of blood ran down towards his fingertip from a half-moon cut. His father chose that moment to return to the room. He barely gave the self-inflicted wound a second glance. Hanzo glared at him, wiping his palm on his dark pants.

“How could you agree to their demands? You know exactly what O’Deorain is attempting with that Imperio Oculi.”

His father rounded on him, “Of course I know what they’re doing. I did what I had to, as you will one day when you take my place. The family comes first, Hanzo, and it is time you learn that. Or are you unwilling to take up the mantle?”

Hanzo looked away, “I do what I must.”

“Your bother has no idea how much you sacrifice for him.” His father’s expression softened. He put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “My older brother left our family to pursue his own vices and left me to try to hold together our empire. It was a heavy burden and I understand what it is that I am asking from you, my son.”

“Do you?” Hanzo bit back.

“It’s the reason I never wanted you to go to Hogwarts. I never wanted you to be forced to make the same choice I did. I wanted your decision to be easier.”

“You always were too soft on Genji and me.” Hanzo sat down at the table, frowning. “Is there anything we can do that won’t endanger the clan?”

“For your friend? Nothing that wouldn’t also endanger him. You need to distance yourself from him. Talon’s plans for him…I dare not guess, but if the Imperio Oculi are involved…”

“They want to control him, but it won’t work. Jesse’s too stubborn.”

“Like someone else I know.” His father smirked ever so slightly down at Hanzo who had the decency not to blush. “So long as Jesse remains under the protection of your professors, he should be safe from Talon. Still, it is strange that O’Deorain’s work with the Imperio Oculi didn’t take.”

Something darkened in his father’s face. Hanzo never liked when he saw the points connecting behind his father’s eyes. Those connections were usually correct and usually meant trouble, especially if he didn’t voice them. Hanzo could hesitate a guess though.

“She tried to spread it too thin, hence why their last Imperio Oculi dried up and shattered. The question is though is who else did they try to bring under Talon’s influence?” Hanzo paled, “Surely not Professor Reyes?”

“No, he was thoroughly evaluated by the best healers the Ministry could find. He’s not under Talon’s influence. If he were, he would have already acted to bring Jesse back to them no doubt.”

“Then who?”

“Your guess is likely better than mine in this case.” His father squeezed his shoulder, “I truly am sorry to have to place this burden on you, but I dare not give it to Genji or anyone outside of our family, especially with this new shadow organization rising in power.”

“I accepted the responsibility before I left for Hogwarts. I still accept it now.”

“Even though you don’t agree with our ways?”

“All the more reason for me to take up your mantle. Someone else might lead our clan into further infamy, tossing aside the code and honor we’ve so carefully curated over the years. I won’t allow that to happen.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesse! Teuza brought back a letter from a certain someone!”

Jesse bolted upright, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran to his window and vaulted out in the garden. Ana tutted at him, reminding him that there was a perfectly functional door, but she handed over the letter nevertheless. His barn owl Teuza jumped over onto his shoulder and began preening his hair. Jesse gently scratched the owl’s head before opening up the letter. His stomach flipped and he looked up briefly at Ana, his nerves getting the better of him. Ana sat down on a chair, arching her eyebrow.

“Well? Get on with it. Or do you need me to read it for you?”

Jesse quickly shook his head and read,

 

> Jesse,
> 
>  
> 
> This letter probably won’t reach you until after the full moon, but if it manages to arrive before then I wish you luck and a swift recovery. I’m sure that Professor Amari will look after you though.
> 
> I’m not surprised you spoke to Fareeha about what happened on the platform. I would say I told Genji about it as well, but he didn’t need to be told since he was eavesdropping as usual. He wouldn’t shut up about it for the first week back home. Even with his mockery, I don’t regret it either or the time we spent together. I wish we’d had more time.
> 
> You mentioned strange dreams, particularly ones involving Moira O’Deorain. I can’t say much, especially not in a letter, but know that you’re not going insane. I believe that your dreams truly are memories, regardless of how repetitive they may first appear. Trust them, even if you want to look away. You may find clues in them to help you.
> 
> Speaking of O’Deorain, I hate to ask this or to have you try to recall it, but since you’ve been having these dreams I have to ask: was there someone else she worked with while you were with the Deadlock that you remember? If so, tell Professor Reyes and the others to check on them. They may be in danger.
> 
> Regarding my offer for you to come to visit, I’m afraid that won’t be possible now. My family has had some recent business and unfortunately, we’re too busy to accommodate you. It’s nothing personal, and hopefully, we can speak further about it once we return to Hogwarts.
> 
> Be careful in the coming months. Talon is on the move.
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon,
> 
>  
> 
> Hanzo

 

Jesse read the letter once more before folding it up. He clutched it tight in his hand, feeling distant.

“Don’t tell me he broke up with you?”

He startled, remembering that Ana was still there watching him. “What?”

“I know that look. There’s trouble between you two, isn’t there?”

“It doesn’t make sense…it sounds like he’s saying goodbye, but then he said he’d see me soon.” Jesse shrugged, putting on a shaky smile, “Guess I came on a little too strong? Kind of sounds like he’s breaking up, doesn’t it? But we weren’t dating, were we? It was just an in the moment thing and now it’s this big deal. Maybe…shit, why’d I go and do that and mess it all up?”

Ana sighed and stood up. She picked up Teuza and sent her off before wrapping her arms around Jesse. She hugged him tight, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

“May I read it?”

Jesse pulled away and obliged, handing over the letter. Ana read it over carefully and then folded it up once more before handing it back to him.

“Usually you’re good at reading between the lines. Look at the letter again, Jesse.”

He did. He tried to keep all emotion out of it while he unpacked the letter. Looking at it rationally, ignoring the first two paragraphs, he mentally slapped himself for jumping to conclusions. _It’s not even subtle_ , he thought.

Ana smiled, seeing his shoulders relax and the tension leaving him. “Thoughts?”

“His family did business with Talon that directly involves Moira’s experiments on me and…someone else? Gabe? No, he phrased it as a question. He would have asked how Gabe was if it was referring to him.”

“Do you remember anyone else?”

Jesse shook his head, “It’s hard enough to just piece together what happened to me let alone someone else.” He crossed his arms, “Can you help me to remember again? Is there a way to reverse obliviate?”

Ana hesitated, “There are ways, but given that we’re not sure what O’Deorain did to your memory prior to the Ministry’s spell, I wouldn’t suggest it. It’s a wonder your memory wasn’t entirely shattered given how much O’Deorain did, which, as much as I hate to admit it, says a lot about her prowess as a witch.”

“But from what Hanzo said, someone else might be in trouble. This could be a massive lead for us too with Talon and the Deadlock!”

“Even if I thought it was a good idea it’s not allowed. Part of the contract to let you free was to have your memory altered.”

“Not that I consented to that.”

“No, but even so. We need to keep our heads low for right now, especially given your recent episodes during your transformations. We don’t want to give the Ministry an excuse to take you.”

Jesse sighed, “So what do we do then? Hope that I have more dreams and piece it together before it’s too late?”

“About your dreams. I think it might be wise to start taking sleeping potions to avoid them. For all we know, these dreams could be connected to your episodes.”

“These dreams are the only clues we have right now and my only chance to learn more about my past. No, I’m not taking a potion.”

“I had a feeling you would say no. I respect your decision though. I’ve taken more precautions to try to avoid any more sleepwalking accidents.”

“There we go. Problem solved.”

Ana’s expression softened. She put her hand on his shoulder once more.

“Don’t worry too much about Hanzo. He cares about you. He wouldn’t have tried to warn you if he didn’t so don’t read too much into the first part. You’ll get to see him soon enough.”

 

Soon was never soon enough though. The rest of the month passed by sluggishly. Jesse received the results of his O.W.L.s, which were barely average, but still far better than he’d expected. He hoped he could get special permission to take his N.E.W.T.s and N.E.W.T. level courses, but he doubted he would be allowed. He hadn’t breached the subject of becoming an auror with anyone other than Gabe yet, but if he wanted to, he would have to get at least five Exceeds Exceptions on his N.E.W.T.s according to Fareeha. It was going to be an uphill battle; one that he knew would receive a lot of pushback (and not just from those around him).

August came with less heat than he would have expected. It was warm, especially for England, but it was nothing like the intense heat of the Midwest he’d grown up with. Ana sent out the book list around the second week and set a date for the family to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Angela would be joining them, much to Fareeha’s delight. Jesse asked if Hanzo and Genji could come, but unfortunately, the offer was declined. Jesse tried not to let the rejection sting, especially since Hanzo’s next letter came with a package for him containing some Japanese wizard sweets.

 

They went to Diagon Alley during the second to last week before the end of summer. Jesse’s final transformation would be on the 26th, so Ana made sure to schedule their trip around it. They woke up early in the morning to travel to Diagon Alley via the floo network and met up with Angela in the Leaky Cauldron. Angela and Fareeha went off to buy their supplies together, leaving Jesse with Ana, Gabe, and Jack. Jesse wasn’t too bothered by being ditched. The girls hadn’t seen each other all summer and Jesse understood now how much it hurt to be away from someone he cared about. He was sure they had a lot of catching up to do and he wanted to give Fareeha some time to herself.

Gabe and Ana took Jesse to get new clothes and robes first while Jack went to go get both Jesse and Fareeha’s books. Jesse needed all new robes and a lot of other new clothes. Over the summer he’d grown another two inches, bringing him up to 5’11” now—which still wasn’t as tall as Gabe, as he liked to constantly remind Jesse. Once Jesse had new clothes (mostly jeans and flannels—he convinced Gabe to let him buy a serape in place of a more traditional cloak) and his new robes (both school and dress robes), they headed to another shop to refill his potion supplies. They met back up with Jack, Fareeha, and Angela back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where they ordered ice-cold beer and tea along with steak and kidney pies.

They returned to Ana’s house shortly after three with all of their supplies. Angela joined them for the evening and returned home after dinner, once again using the floo network.

Jesse set out all of his new clothes and supplies, meticulously organizing them before setting them into his trunk. It was almost time to return home to Hogwarts.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Gabe both have trouble during the full moon. 
> 
> The gang returns to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me a while. It wasn't from lack of inspiration so much as waiting for more canon lore from Overwatch, but I got impatient, so here we are.
> 
> As always, thank you for all of the kudos and comments. You guys rock.

Iron lingered on his tongue. Everything ached and a weight pushed down on his chest, arms, and legs. Jesse groaned and tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy too, sewn together by sleep or perhaps tears. He told himself he would move on the count of three, but he remained where he was, fixed on the hard, cold ground.

“Jack, go grab a blanket and some murtlap essence.”

He heard a groan and a heavy set of footsteps thump against wood. The sound grew distant, echoing out of earshot.

“We can’t hide this forever, Ana.”

“We’ll have to. If the Ministry found out, they’d never let him return to Hogwarts.”

“It’s not safe though--for him or the others. It would be one thing if you had a plan--”

“I’m working on it, Gabe.”

Jesse forced his eyes open just a sliver. The overhead light stung his eyes and he winced, looking away just as Jack returned, briefly covering him in shadow as his head blocked out the light.

“Hey, kid.” Jack knelt down beside him and unfolded a blanket, tossing it over Jesse’s prone form. “How are you feeling?”

He tried to talk, but his voice came out as a whispered croak, “--taste blood?”

“Yours,” Jack confirmed, “Don’t worry. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

Jesse sighed, letting himself melt again. He knew the others were exchanging glances and having silent conversations, but at the moment he didn’t care. His head wanted to split in two and his bones felt like they were stuck back at the initial transformation stage. He became aware of someone brushing his hair back and briefly winked open an eye to see Gabe looking at him with concern. He could feel someone washing his arms for some reason with a cool, soothing liquid. It felt good, taking away some of the aches. 

“Did it happen again?” Jesse asked.

No one said anything. They didn’t have to. The last thing he could remember was seeing the moon and then his mind went blank. He remembered saying goodbye to Fareeha (she was going to stay with Angela this full moon just in case) and Jack and Gabe coming over. There was the smell of popcorn and the promise of a movie from Gabe, who’d insisted on bringing over a Muggle TV so Jesse wouldn’t get bored while he was a wolf. There were smiles, tense jokes, and then the bright orb in the sky consumed everything--that, and the whisper,

“I heard someone calling for me.”

“We said your name?” Gabe suggested, but Jesse knew it wasn’t his voice. Their voices had been gone.

“They kept saying ‘come home.’”

Gabe reached over, taking his hand, “You are home, Jess.”

He knew that. That didn’t stop the voice from echoing in his mind though.

* * *

 

Gabe carried Jesse to his bed after Ana finished patching him up and giving him a sleeping potion. It hadn’t taken her too long to tend to his self-inflicted injuries, thankfully, but it still troubled Gabe. Gabe sat down at the desk chair, watching Jesse. It was a relief to see his expression at peace after the nightmare that was his last transformation. He didn’t think he would ever forget the sight of the wolf trying to literally chew his own limbs off to break free of the binding spell Jack had put on him.

“The transformations are getting worse,” Jack commented softly. “I think the last time with Fareeha was a fluke.”

“Not a complete fluke,” Ana reminded him, “He did start to fall under whatever spell controls him. If she hadn’t followed him…”

“He’d be with Talon and the Deadlock Gang.”

“What do you make of the voice he heard?” Gabe asked.

“Probably the command from whoever is controlling him.” Ana took a seat at the end of Jesse’s bed. “It’s almost like the Imperius curse.”

“This isn’t the imperius curse, trust me.” Jack leaned against the far wall, looking out the window. “We’re chasing our tails with this. We need help.”

“There’s no one we can ask!” Gabe snapped, “No offense to our head nurse, but this is out of her league. If we go to St. Mungo’s, they’ll inform the Ministry. Moira would probably help, but she’d also use him as a lab rat.”

“We could bring in Angela as we discussed a the end of the term,” Ana suggested, “I trust her to use discretion with this.”

“She’s a kid.”

“She’s one of the most brilliant healers I’ve ever trained,” Ana countered.

“I trust Miss Ziegler as well,” Jack agreed.

“It’s bad enough that Hanzo, Genji, and now Fareeha are involved in all of this. You want to bring in another student now?”

“I think you underestimate them.”

“Says the man who literally got both Hanzo and Jesse kidnapped.”

“Trying to rescue  _ you _ !”

Gabe glared back at Jack, “I didn’t need to be rescued, not when this is the price!”

Jack looked taken aback. He narrowed his eyes after the shock wore off and stomped out of the room, all but slamming the door on his way out. Gabe swore and ran a hand over his face.

“Give him time,” Ana suggested quietly, “He’s just as worried about Jesse as you are.”

“I know...I know...it’s just been a lot. I only just convinced him to adopt Jesse and now…”

“You should be happy that he’s willing to do anything for you  _ and _ him.”

Gabe sighed, “I just worry about them both.”

“Yes, yes, you’re a family of impulsive, self-sacrificing idiots.” Ana stood up and checked on Jesse once more before looking back to Gabe, “You got him for a while?”

“Yeah, go get some rest.”

Gabe watched her leave before standing and going over to Jesse’s bed. It was amazing how much he’d changed in a year--hell, even just over the summer. He’d gotten back some of the warm bronze it’d had back when he’d lived in the desert, only now his cheeks had filled out. Even post-transformation, the dark circles that used to ring his eyes were gone. Gabe smirked a little when he noticed that Jesse had started to get some scruff around his sideburns that he’d left to grow rather than shave. His hair was in desperate need of a haircut and fanned out past his shoulders.

Gabe reached out to tuck in the blanket a little closer around his shoulders but stopped when he noticed the smoke trickling from his fingertips. Gabe wrenched his hand back, staring at the mist of his fading hand before shutting his eyes.  _ Concentrate _ . _ Just breathe. _ He counted to ten and opened his eyes once again. His hand was back, but smoke still lingered around the edges. 

“We’ll find out what they did to us, mijo.” 

* * *

 

Jesse ran around the small cottage, picking up everything of his that had somehow become sprawled across the house during the summer. He’d never used to be this messy, but then again, he’d never really had things and what things he’d had he’d kept to a backpack. Now he had “possessions” and things with “sentiment” along with the important things. He’d packed away his books and clothes the night before, but there were lots of small things he kept missing and having to go back for like the gobstone set he’d bought during his trip to Diagon Alley and the pack of self-shuffling cards Jack gave him at the start of summer after he complained he was bored. He’d nearly forgotten his new serape too, which had been out drying on the line to infuse it with the last scent of the Amari’s cottage.

Fareeha was in a similar state, mostly because she kept leaving behind quidditch equipment or her stash of candy. Ana offered to take them both to Hogwarts via portkey, but they opted to join the rest of the students on the train from Kings Cross station. Ana hadn’t been surprised, and after promising to see them in a few hours, she left them in the care of Gabe and Jack to drop off at the station.

“Can’t you just leave us outside?” Jesse asked, “I mean, I’m really glad you’re letting us take the train, but you don’t need to...you know…”

“See you off?” Gabe gave him a wicked grin. “I won’t see you for another eight hours and besides, I have to make sure you get on safely.”

Fareeha held back a laugh, “My mom used to do this too. Get used to it.”

Jesse flushed, looking away, “But you were a kid.”

“You’re still a kid as long as you’re with us,” Jack countered, “Just because you’re seventeen now doesn’t mean you get a pass.”

Gabe smirked back at them and pushed the trolly ahead to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He didn’t even look at the barrier before he slid through. Jesse hurried after him, trying not to brace himself too much for the brick wall before he ran through it and burst through the other side. He glanced back and moved out of the way just in time for Jack and Fareeha to come through.

“I’ll never get used to that thing,” Jesse said.

“At least you didn’t have to do it when you were eleven,” Fareeha said.

“I think it would have been easier then. I was a lot dumber back then.”

“Are you sure it was just back then?” She arched an eyebrow at him before grabbing her trunk from the trolly. “I’m going to find us a cabin. Meet you in a few!”

“Hang on, I’ll help.”

“No, I’ve got this!” She waved her wand, enchanting his trunk so it floated behind her. “Take a hint!”

“A hint?”

Gabe shook his head, “She’s giving us a moment to talk.”

“Why? We’re going to see each other in a few hours.”

“Well,” Jack began, “We wanted to give you some good news before you joined your friends and ditched us.”

“Ok?”

Gabe reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and took out a letter. He held it out to Jesse, his expression giving nothing away. Jesse took it, looking at them in confusion before he broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter.

 

> Messrs. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison,
> 
>  
> 
> We received your request and after careful consideration, we have decided to grant you joint custody over Mr. Jesse McCree under the conditions we previously discussed.

 

Jesse didn’t finish reading the letter. He looked up at them, his eyes wide. For a brief moment, he forgot to breathe and the edges of his hearing seemed to dim until Gabe lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

“You gonna be ok?”

Jesse took a shaky breath and the tears started to fall. Gabe pulled him into a tight hug and Jack put his and on his shoulder, smiling at him.

“I promised you I’d look after you. I know it took me a bit to figure this all out and I’ve still got a lot to learn, but I’m proud to call you my son.”

He’d never heard those words before, not together, not in that context. His chest felt tight and he had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

“When you said you were going to look after me,” he finally managed through hiccup, “I didn’t think you meant it--not like this.”

“True, you were in handcuffs at the time and I think my exact words were ‘I’m looking after you and if you try anything I’m going to knock your ass out and send you back to the Ministry’, but eh, close enough.”

Jesse finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. There was a large grin plastered across his face and he’d all but squeezed the letter half to death while hugging Gabe. 

“We’ll figure this out as we go along,” Jack said, “It seems to be working so far so why change it?”

“Don’t think this means you get to keep skipping classes though just because your parents are the teachers,” Gabe added, “Now that I’m back you don’t have any excuses.”

_ Parents _ . The word made him absolutely giddy. It was so foreign and strange on the mind tongue, but he let it continue to swirl around. 

The final boarding call sounded, breaking the spell. The three of them turned towards the train, wishing just for a moment that they could delay their return to Hogwarts. Jesse supposed it didn’t really matter though. Hogwarts was their home after all just as much as Ana’s house.

He got a final hug from Gabe and, to his surprise, Jack, before he left for the train, still clutching the letter in his hand. He managed to find Fareeha’s cabin just as the train took off from the station.

He stopped when he opened the door, noticing that the cabin there were a few others in the cabin with her. Angela sat next to Fareeha and beside her was Genji. On the opposite bench, waiting alone with a ridiculous cowboy hat on his head was Hanzo.

Jesse stood frozen in the doorway, staring at Hanzo’s guarded expression.

“Well? Aren’t you going to sit down?” Hanzo reached over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the seat beside him.

“You’ll have to give him a minute,” Fareeha said, “I think my uncles broke him.”

Hanzo arched an eyebrow before noticing the letter in Jesse’s hand. “What’s that?”

“I ah...I have a family now.” Jesse managed. He felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill from his eyes again. “Gabe he kept his word. He took me in officially. Him and Jack.”

“Really?” Genji leaned over, trying to snatch the letter, but Hanzo smacked him away.

“Give him a moment!”

Everything started to sink in. He looked around him at the others, his gaze lingering on Fareeha and Hanzo. This was his. This was all his. Parents. Family. Friends. A school and a home. Somehow, he’d managed to get it all.

Jesse reached over and took Hanzo’s hand. “I missed guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I felt like it wrapped up so nicely at the end so I couldn't tag on more.
> 
> Hopefully, the next update will come a bit sooner. I was hoping for some more canon Talon lore before I set to work, but ah well.


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse returns to Hogwarts. Gabe makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got some lore!
> 
> I can't wait to put it into the fic (I already have a plan).
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> ALSO! I have a new fanfic tumblr where I talk about writing and apologize for not updating on a regular schedule. Check it out here if you're interested - https://stardust-crow.tumblr.com/

It was a long trip to Hogwarts, but the time sped by faster than Jesse realized. He stole glances over at Hanzo the entire trip, through all of the wild stories that Genji told and the spectacular entrances of Lena and Angela. Their cabin became progressively more cramped, but no one cared. Lena sat on the floor with Genji, where they pried open the four dozen Chocolate Frog packs to find out what cards they’d gotten. Angela and Fareeha fell into a deep conversation about quidditch, which Genji and Hanzo joined in on after she made a bold claim about which house had the best chance of winning this year (“Ravenclaw,” she insisted, “We have the best defense since we actually focus on support instead of pure offense like Gryffindor.”).

Jesse watched it all, wearing a faint smile. The worries of his last transformation, Talon, Ashe, and Maximilien were far away. Hogwarts was safe as long as he stayed within the walls. He also had Hanzo by his side again and Jesse knew the two of them could handle anything, as cheesy as the notion seemed. Hanzo knew everything about him and maybe some things he didn’t know about himself given how often he was able to talk him out of foolhardy ideas. His friends meant as much to him as his new family. They made him feel safe and for once, like a normal teen.

“Let’s check how much longer we have,” Hanzo suggested during a conversational lull, glancing over at Jesse, “I also want to see if the trolly has any more Chocolate Frogs since my brother stole all of mine.”

“I’ll join you. I’d like to grab one of those boxes of Pepper Imps.”

“Those are awful,” Lena said, shuddering, “Very spicy--they’re not worth the fire breath.”

“Wait, they make you breathe fire?”

Hanzo smirked, standing and heading for the door, “Yes, now come on before everything sells out.”

Jesse followed after Hanzo, walking close behind him down until Hanzo took his hand and pulled them off to the side in a small extra luggage compartment. He shut the door behind them, letting out a small sigh. Jesse expected a serious expression to follow and immediately felt his stomach squirm. Instead, Hanzo continued to smile.

“You don’t write very often.”

“You don’t either,” Jesse countered, “But I think we both had pretty busy summers all things considered.”

Now his expression darkened. Hanzo nodded, looking away. “Your old friends stopped by.”

“I figured. Which ones? Moira?”

“Maximilien. He’s an old business partner of my father’s. He’s a man with a lot of connections and power. If he weren’t we would have severed ties already after what he did in America.”

Jesse stiffened. He wanted to tell Hanzo to sever his ties with that man anyway. He was dangerous thanks to his influence, money, and mind. But Jesse knew Hanzo couldn’t. He had to think about his family, and Jesse couldn’t blame him for that, as much as it made him worry.

“Your transformations,” Hanzo continued, “Are they still--?”

“Yeah. It’s getting worse.”

Hanzo hesitated, his gaze darting away after he opened and closed his mouth quickly.

“What?”

“It’s nothing. Just a thought. I have to look into it more.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I have to do this.”

Again, Jesse disliked this but relented. How many times had Hanzo just taken his word for face value, trusting him to make the right decision?

“I didn’t pull you aside to talk about that though.”

“Then what?”

Hazno took off the hat and held it out to Jesse, “I was told to return this to you.”

Jesse’s heart fell. He looked from the hat to Hanzo’s solemn expression.  _ It’s probably a family thing too _ , Jesse reasoned,  _ To keep them safe. _ He tried not to let his hurt show when he reached to take the hat back. The moment his hand touched the brim, Hanzo leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Jesse stood there, too stunned to react at first. Hanzo pulled away, grinning wryly at him.

“It looks ridiculous on me, but it suits you.” He took the hat and slapped it onto Jesse’s head. “Better.”

“So wait,” Jesse finally managed, “Are you...are we?”

“I thought that was implied?”

“So did I but now I kind of want a solid answer!”

Hanzo smirked, “What do you think?”

“Han!”

“Well?”

“Yes?”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes we’re doing this?”

“Doing this?” Hanzo shook his head, “Here I thought you’d be the smooth talker with this.”

“Han, come on!” Jesse’s shoulders slumped and he looked helplessly at Hanzo.

“Yes, I like to think we’re ‘doing this’ as you put it.” More seriously, he added, “We’ve sort of been for a while.”

“I guess we have,” Jesse agreed, “Somehow that makes it harder to admit it?”

“Admitting it means that there’s a potential for change. I don’t think much has to change though.”

“So...do I call you ‘boyfriend’?”

“Just because we’re dating doesn't mean my name is different.”

Jesse felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he laughed awkwardly, “Right. Sorry. That’s just what they do on TV and stuff so I thought…”

Hanzo took Jesse’s hand, “Ignore what happens on TV. Just let it happen. Come on, the others will be wondering where we are and if we come back empty-handed they’ll think we were snogging in the closet.”

“Snogging?”

Hanzo burst out laughing. “Figure it out from the context, Cowboy.”

 

Jesse remained close to Hanzo for the rest of the train ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they got into a carriage along with Genji and Lena, who slipped in before Fareeha and Angela could. The group leaned back in the seats, waiting for the carriage to start moving. Last time he’d come, he’d been forced to take a boat across the lake with the first years. He’d thankfully been allowed to sit with a professor instead of with a group of little kids, but it was still embarrassing.  _ A boat ride wouldn’t be so bad with all of us though… _ He wondered if they were allowed to take the boats out onto the lake. He knew they weren’t allowed to swim because of the squid, but they would be safe with a boat, right? There were other things in the lake, according to Angela, but he’d never seen anything all that fantastical.

Jesse leaned briefly out of the window and noticed the strange horse-like creatures harnessed to it. They had giant bat wings and skin that clung tightly to their bones. One turned its head, meeting his gaze with milky white eyes.

“Hey, what are those creatures pulling the carriage?” Jesse asked when they started to move again. He slid back into the carriage.

Genji and Lena both looked confused by the question and glanced out the window.

“Dunno, isn’t it just an enhancement?”

“They’re thestrals,” Hanzo explained softly. “You don’t have to worry about them.”

Jesse frowned a little at them “Are they eating enough? They look a little rough.”

“Jesse’s gone mad,” Genji whispered and Lena smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

“If Hanzo says there’s something there must be,” Lena countered, “I wish I could see what ever they are though.”

“You don’t want to see them,” Hanzo said.

“Why not?”

“You can only see them if you’ve seen death.”

The carriage grew quiet. Jesse drew his attention away from the thestrals and looked to Hanzo. He was looking away from him, his gaze set sternly forward. Genji looked down at his hands, almost meek.

Jesse knew about death. He’d seen it a dozen times at least with the Deadlock Gang. For all he knew, there were bodies he’d added to the Deadlock’s list that he couldn’t remember. He tried to push that thought away, but it stuck to his mind like a bur.

 

The mood hung over the group until they arrived and split up to sit with their housemates in the Great Hall. Jesse followed after Genji and Lena after saying farewell to Hanzo. The trio was joined by Fareeha shortly after they grabbed their seats. Jesse saw Gabe and Jack already seated at the high table at the front of the hall with the rest of the professors. Ana arrived shortly after and gave a brief speech about the importance of camaraderie and trust before initiating the feast.

At first, Jesse picked at his food, but the energy of the Gryffindors was infectious and soon he joined them with gusto, filling his plate and laughing along with them, telling stories about his summer. Up at the high table, he could see Jack and Gabe in deep, but seemingly pleasant conversation. At the Ravenclaw table, Hanzo and Angela were also talking, but their expressions seemed more serious.

“N.E.W.T.S,” Genji said through a mouthful of food, “He’s been wanting to talk to her about exams all summer. Nerds.”

Jesse nodded, wondering if that was truly all. He hoped it was. He wanted their lives to return to normal, or at least, as normal as they could be.

 

The feast ended less with a rumble and more with a sluggish “bedtime please,” followed by the slow procession of too full and tired teens. Up in their old dorm, Jesse flung himself onto his bed. He’d loved his room at Ana’s, but there was a particular smell that Hogwarts had that just brought him back home. He took a deep breath of the pillow, kicked off his shoes, and curled up into the blankets without bothering to change until much later that night when he woke up with his robes twisted around him.

* * *

 

_ Jesse frowned at Mr. Talon, tilting his head slightly. “An investment?” _

_ “You’re worth far more than you realize. The others, they don’t realize that, but I do, and I will do what I have to to protect my investment.” _

_ “I don’t understand.” _

_ They were sitting out in the desert. Mr. Talon had on his clean, perfectly tailored suit as usual. The dust and dirt seemed to be constantly repelled by it, leaving him an immaculate figure in a sea of grit. Jesse felt filthy beside him, even though he’d just washed up that morning. _

_ “When I took you in, I already knew you were special. You’ve far exceeded my expectations though and soon, you’re going to blossom.” _

_ Jesse looked down sheepishly at his boots, “Aw, I just do what I’m told. I want to make you proud.” _

_ “And you’ve certainly done that. Now it’s time to further your education though.” _

_ “Sir?” _

_ Mr. Talon smiled, putting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “One day soon, you’re going to see just how much of a pea shooter that little revolver of yours is. I’m going to show your true power. You’re so close to being ready.” _

_ Jesse jumped to attention. “What do I need to do?” _

_ “Hey! Boss!” Ashe came running over to them, her white hair flowing freely behind her in the desert wind. “That fella’s back. The other Talon boss?” _

_ Mr. Talon’s expression became steely. “Ogundimu. What could he want?” _

_ Ashe looked to Jesse and shook her head ever so slightly. The red-haired woman wasn’t with him then. Jesse let out a small sigh of relief. _

_ “We’ll have to continue this conversation later. Oh and...stay away from our guest, will you?” _

_ Jesse watched him leave. Ashe went over to him, looking out at the desert. She hummed a soft note, glancing down at her red nails. _

_ “What was that all about?” _

_ “No idea,” Jesse admitted, “But I think I might be getting a promotion if I ever do figure it out?” _

_ “That other boss was talkin’ about you.” _

_ Jesse frowned, “What’d he say?” _

_ “That you’re the boss’s pet project. He thinks it’s stupid what Mr. Talon’s doin’ though. Said you should be learning about real power otherwise all your ‘other struggles will be worthless’.” She arched an eyebrow at him. _

_ “Weird, the boss just said he’d be showing me something that makes my gun look like nothing.” _

_ Ashe stayed quiet for a moment. “You don’t say? Well, maybe that other fellow doesn’t realize that our boss might be on to something.” _

_ “What do you know?” _

_ She gave him a grin, “Wouldn’t you like for me to tell you?” _

_ “Ashe…” _

_ “You gotta do me a favor and then I’ll give you a hint.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Join me on this job next week. It’s big and I need more firepower.” _

_ “Don’t you owe me a few jobs?” _

_ “Come on, this one will be fun. Real big payout. We found this stash of antiques that’ll sell for a fortune.” _

_ “If you say so. I’d rather deal in straight cash.” _

_ “You have to broaden your mind, kid. Sometimes there’s a treasure in the treasure.” _

_ “You like cold hard cash better, just admit it. You’re only doing this one because Mr. Talon wants you to, right?” _

_ “Maybe.” _

_ “Hah. Knew it.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ Jesse crossed his arms, watching a spiral of dust rise up. “Hey Ashe, you know, I’ve been having these weird dreams lately.” _

_ “What sort of dreams?” _

_ “It’s like I can do things--crazy things--like something out of a movie.” _

_ “It’s just a dream, dummy.” _

_ “They don’t feel like dreams. It’s like I have superpowers or something. I know it sounds weird, but I mean, we turn into wolves for fucks sake. Sometimes when I wake up--” _

_ “McCree, you’re not a little kid anymore. Grow up. Magic isn’t real. The whole wolf thing is just some disease.” _

_ “Then why don’t we hear about it more in school or on the news?” _

_ “When was the last time you even went to school?” His lack of an answer was enough. “You have to ground yourself. We have important work here for the boss. You can’t be getting lost in daydreams, alright?” _

_ “Yeah...right.” _

_ The dreams always seemed so real though, especially the ones where he woke up and found everything around him floating, or when he simply  _ willed _ something to happen, and it did.  _

* * *

 

Gabe woke with a start, rushing out of bed and running to the window, yanking it open. His breath came in quick gasps and he was covered in sweat and shadow. He looked back towards the still sleeping form of Jack and relaxed, just a little. He could keep this a secret for just a little longer, at least from Jack and Ana.

He knew he had to do something though. The episodes were getting worse.

Gabe shut the window and pulled on his robes, heading out into his classroom. The small bedroom next to the office was comfy enough, but right now he needed space to think. He needed help. He couldn’t go to the Ministry or St. Mungos. They’d no doubt take Jesse away from him. It had been difficult enough getting them to approve of the adoption even with the promise that Ana would still maintain some of the legal rights of Jesse and continue to act as his semi-guardian. Gabe couldn’t let his condition progress though. Some nights he woke up feeling like he was being ripped apart atom by atom and it was all he could do to maintain his composure let alone his structure.

His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he’d had with Jack and Ana about getting help for Jesse. She’d suggested Angela...but surely the girl was still too new to healing?  _ She’s supposed to be a genius though _ …

He had a feeling she would keep her silence, regardless of whether she was any help.

Gabe made up his mind when his hand slipped through the door handle of his room. He stood just outside, listening to Jack’s snores. 

He would go to see Angela in the morning.


End file.
